


A Friend In Need

by theonewhosins



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: I Tried, M/M, My first time writing like i meant it, Set in Der Eisendrache, iM SORRY IF ITS BAD, ride - Freeform, so much RiDe, spoilers for the actual game, total crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhosins/pseuds/theonewhosins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes after killing your future self, you just need to have some tea. Maybe a little something on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aaah! 
> 
> My first time writing, or attempting to! 
> 
> like I meant it anyways, I tried! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Leave comments on how I can improve if I need to or on just how you thought it was!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: the second chapter is out! enjoy! ~♡
> 
> ___________

it was a cold, rainy, and dreadful day.

It was already past midnight, and after a long seemingly endless day of the undead chasing the four, they had managed to capture a few crawlers and tied them up, making sure that they were secure before each of the men retreated to their rooms to call it a night.

It was around two in the morning when they did so, or at least that's what Edward guessed. The large clock tower in the main courtyard was frozen and didn't work, it had been that way after Nikolai changed the clock hands from the inside, apparently it was a step in acquiring the fire bow, but the cost of it was just a waste of time. No pun intended.

Tired, forest green eyes stared up at the dark grey ceiling, unblinking, before suddenly closing. A soft, tiny breath escaping the German as he rolled onto his side and stared at the wall now, his thoughts racing despite his tired mind. It demanded sleep, but he could only think about Dempsey, and how the poor soldier was in without a doubt a depressed state.

The rain drops falling onto the window whilst thunder gave soft booming in the distance was soothing, and it would do well to lull Edward into a blissful, much needed sleep, which he refused to give into. He fussed about what he had done, feeling guilty for having to make Dempsey killed his future self, but it absolutely had to happen. It was for a better, brighter future. Edward tossed and turned, frowning and thinking for what seemed like hours, but soon the need for sleep was too strong, and he gave into a restless slumber. 

_____________________

The harsh wind only got more furious by the minute it seemed, rain showering down, Lightning illuminating the darkened land for brief seconds, Thunder booming so loud now that it shook the whole castle. 

Dempsey sat outside in the terrible weather on the balcony of his choosen room, not caring about his now soaking clothes or the harsh whips of the wind. An idiotic move, and a selfish one at that, the team needed him to be in good shape. To be Healthy. To be able to fight with them, But he didn't care. He didn't care if he got sick, he didn't care if he got no sleep whatsoever, hell he didn't even care if he got attacked by a zombie right now. 

Well that last part wasn't entirely true, but he wouldn't put up much of a fight if one did. Even he knew that. 

There was just something so wrong about ending someone's life the way he did to 'himself'. Maybe peaceful, but still just as horrible when you thought about it.

And that Tank did. It was all he could do. He let out a small sigh and stood up, trudging his way inside and out of the rain with his head down. Maybe he was being too over dramatic, or maybe he was being a baby, but he allowed himself to wallow in his own self pity. just this once. 

Without noticing it, he had not long stopped in front of Edward's room, leaning his forehead against the door with a soft 'thump' before closing his eyes.

It all happened so fast next, he didn't even have ever time to support his own weight as the door swung open. His eyelids flew open and he tried to move back but it was too late, he went face first into the doctor, or his chest more like, both of them falling backwards onto the ground.

______________________

Richtofen surely hadn't expected it, he had been, not so soundly, sleeping when a small knock awoke him. At first he simply thought it was the rain, but the small 'thump' on the door shortly after made him think otherwise as he stood up to go open it. 

Upon doing so, he saw none other than whom he'd been thinking about earlier, drenched from head to toe and appearing utterly melancholic. 'That was the biggest understatement if there ever was one' Edward thought. Though he didn't have much time to take in the rest of Tank's appearance as he suddenly had the man crushing him from above.

A squeal escaped the German as he clung to Dempsey, the Marine, for whatever reason, doing the exact same and wrapping his arms around Edward in what was almost a hug. All Dempsey could think was how warm the doctor's body was against his cold one.

Edward took notice of the freezing cold water now seeping through his own clothes, but ignored it and gave a concerned look, his hand going up and brushing against the Marines cheek.  
His hand was surprisingly comforting despite the calloused texture, it felt amazing to Tank.

"...Dempsey? are you ok?"

Tank stayed quiet and unmoving, still in a comforting state of bliss in the doctor's arms.

Richtofen's worry only increased, holding back a whimper he pushed gently on Dempsey's shoulders, squirming as he blushed in embaressment. This was certainly an awkward position for them to be in, and Tank was a good 60 or so pounds heavier than the poor skinny doctor. In turn, Tank didn't move an inch. 

He pushed again and again- But each time he only successfully made himself panic even more, Until he was practically on the verge of screaming out for Takeo or Nikolai to help.  
Right when he was about to though, Dempsey finally lifted his head off Richtofen's chest and looked at him.

 

The very sight of Dempsey's eyes made Edward freeze.

 

Once a bright ocean blue, fierce and alive with determination to go on- were now dull and empty, yet there was an unmistakable sadness in them that nearly broke the doctor's heart.

Slowly, Dempsey got off Richtofen and helped him up, offering a weak smile, though it held no real happiness.

"sorry doc....I didn't know you had opened the door...I'll get out of your hair."

He turned to leave but without thinking Edward reached out and placed a hand on Tank's shoulder, a small awkward broken squeak escaping him as he attempted to speak, clearing his throat afterwards.

"Dempsey...vould you like to come in? Ve could talk, maybe have some tea.."

Dempsey stayed still for what seemed like ages, and Richtofen practically winced at the tension he felt, ready to get punched in the face and possibly beaten to a bloody pulp just for touching the Marine.

But Tank never drew back his fist, or made a snarky remark, instead he finally turned around to face the doctor, Tank looked at Edward and seemed to have some hope reignited inside of him as he slowly rose his eyebrows.

 

"...you have tea?"

_________________________

 

After a few minutes of some rearranging, making fresh honey tea and getting comfy, The two men had settled down, Edward sitting in a chair facing Dempsey, while Dempsey sat on Edward's bed. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for some time, the rain outside falling into soft pitter patter against the window.  
Edward took a small sip of his tea, enjoying the rare taste of something sweet and smooth, yet warm and just a tad bitter at the end. It was a much preferred treat to those rockhard gumballs and disgusting sodas.

Tank copied Richtofen, taking a small sip before setting the cup down on the night stand beside the bed, a soft sigh slipping past his lips.

"so." Tank began.

Richtofen perked up, taking it as time to talk now as he set his tea next to Dempsey's.

"Yes, Dempsey?"

The Marine shifted slightly in his spot, looking down and messing with his gloves before continuing.

"..thanks for uh...letting me come in here...it really means a lot to me, doc. You didn't have to, but, ya did."

Edward gave a small nod of his head, seeming calm and collected as he listened, though on the inside he was quite surprised. Dempsey had thanked him? He felt...pride? Joy? He didn't know, but whatever it was, it made him feel warm and beyond excited. The thought that Dempsey had come to him, not one of the others, made a soft crimson blush start to dust across his cheeks.

"Of course Dempsey, ve need to stick together to survive, if we lost a man it would be very hard to continue, we must look out for each other. it is essential to us all."

Tank glanced at Edward's red cheeks before looking back at his gloves. wait, what? He looked up again, blinking in surpirse before tilting his head slightly. The Doctor was blushing? A small laugh escaped Dempsey, the red on the doctor's cheeks stood out like a sore thumb, yet it fit him so nicely that the Marine pictured Richtofen with a red nose and little antlers. Small laughter turned into full out snorting and before long Tank was having a giggle fit.

Edward's eyes widened in further surprise, as he heard the uproar of laughter suddenly escape the other male, he figure maybe Dempsey had gone coo-coo with guilt but then that thought was suddenly shoved aside.

His eyes had the sparkle again. The fire in them that he had lost. 

The German's face was heating up by the second, hearing that deep, soothing voice of his, his harsh yet somehow adorable laughter, The way his eye twitched ever so slightly when he started to get pissed off, all of these things the doctor suddenly felt infatuated with about the soldier. He was amazing, yes, but Edward couldn't help but feel....pulled towards the man even more now that he was in his room and relaxed. He hadn't even realized Dempsey had stopped laughing and was now staring at him with a strong hidden emotion. 

"Hey, Doc? You're a little red..you feelin' okay...?"

"huh? Oh! J-ja, bin ich....I am alright D-Demp--"

"s-sey...-"

Richtofen's breath caught in his throat as Tank was suddenly in front of him, brushing his fingers across the doctor's cheek much like he had to Tank earlier. 

"Maybe you need to lay down or get under the covers...you look cold, too.."

"d-dempsey vhat...vhat a-are you--"

"Cut the act, Doc. I see the way you look at me. You're just undressing me with your eyes, aren't you? just waiting for the right moment to get me all riled up, aren't ya?"

"Th-that is nonsense!! I-i--"

 

Tank cut him off, his hands going to Richtofen's shoulders as he settled himself down on the doctor's lap and pressed his mouth to his neck, sucking on it softly and nipping at the tender flesh. Lust, Desire, greed- Guilty as charged when it came to him. Tank couldn't deny the fact that he too had been eyeing the doctor, but forced it aside. He refused to be dubbed 'gay'. Especially for the enemy. He would be looked down on, But now, none of that mattered. All he wanted- all he needed, was right in front of him.

Edward was at a loss for words, beginning to tremble and pant as he let out a shaky whine, his mind was in so many places and yet all he could think about were the soft, pink lips that were ravaging his sensitive neck. Finally giving into the intoxicating licks and bites, he clung to Dempsey, leaning his head back and letting out a sweet moan. 

Tank went lower, leaving small pecks across Edward's skin as he slid off his now damp jacket, dropping it to the floor and making quick work of Richtofen's vest.

The doctor was in a dazed state, relishing in every kiss the marine pressed onto his skin, but he soon snapped back to reality as he felt his vest being taken off, his cheeks going bright red as he began to squirm.

"D-dempsey-"

Tank tossed the piece of clothing on the floor along side his jacket, his soft lips soon capturing Edward's in a silencing kiss. 

Which, worked like a charm. Edward tensed but then relaxed, shakily gripping onto Tank's regular shirt and pressing against him as he kissed back, opening his mouth ever so slightly.

Dempsey took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, wrapping it around Edward's and suddenly sliding off his lap, lifting him off the chair and quickly pulling him to the bed before getting on top of him.

They parted from the kiss and stared at each other for a moment, Richtofen understanding the look Dempsey gave him. He shakily nodded, sitting up and planting a kiss on the blue eyed male.

Tank wasted no time in kissing back, unbuttoning Edward's shirt and taking it off him before pulling back and tugging off his own. They rolled and wrestled, tugging at each others remaining clothes, and soon were fully undressed. Soft uncertain noises came from Richtofen as he laid back and spread his legs open slightly, Dempsey getting settled in between them with a worried look.

"You sure you wanna go through with this Edward...? we don't have to do this if you don't want to...."

Tank addressing him by his first name made him shiver, a tiny hum vibrating in his throat as he nodded, wrapping his legs around Dempsey's waist.

"I've never vanted anything more...bitte...please Dempsey.. don't hold back..Make me scream your name..."

Dempsey bit his lip hard, resisting the urge to ram his throbbing erection into Edward's tight warm hole immediately.  
Instead he sucked on two of his fingers until he was satisfied they were slick enough, before sliding them inside of the doctor without warning, pumping them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace .

Edward's face twisted into one of pure pleasure, shaky moans escaping him as he rolled his hips and pressed himself further onto Tank's long rough fingers.

"j-jA!~ Bitte!! Dempsey!~ Please- ich brauche dich!!!"

Tank continued his torture, smirking and watching Richtofen writhe underneath him until he couldn't take it anymore. He slid his fingers out and positioned himself at Richtofen's entrance, slowly pushing himself in.

He bent over and kissed Edward deeply, ecstasy rushing through him as he rubbed the doctor's sides, thrusting in and out repeatedly, getting harsher and faster with each moan Richtofen gave out. Edward was getting anxious, bucking his hips and panting as he tried to focus on controlling himself. He felt so good, he hadn't felt like this in God knows how long, and he didn't want it to stop. He felt like he was going to die in the most wonderful way possible, it was all too much, yet not enough. He slid his hands down inbetween his legs and went to grab himself, he needed to do something to make this even better.

Tank caught on unfortunately, pulling back from the trail of kisses he was leaving across Richtofen's body and grabbing both of Edward's wrists before pinning them above his head with one hand, his other one reaching down and gripping onto the doctor's shaft before starting to jerk his hand with the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Edward's moans grew higher and louder, soon becoming tiny broken gasps and squeaks as he squirmed and panted, bucking his hips against Dempsey's rough palm for more friction.

He was already so close, he could feel his stomach twisting in a tight knot, his legs trembling as he arched his back and let out a loud whimper. Suddenly he inhaled sharply, drool escaping the corner of his mouth at Tank striking his prostate, tears clouding his vision as he choked out a loud broken moan.

"d-dEMPSEY!!!~ Bitte! Mehr!!!~ Bitte nicht zu stoppen!~"

Tank rocked his hips into the same spot again and again, roughly thrusting in and out as he was nearing his release. He focused on Edward's adorable expressions each time he hit that same spot, which consisted of Edward's eyes rolling upwards, or squeezing shut, his mouth being pressed into a thin line to keep silent ( though it didn't work-), and his eyebrows furrowing in what looked like concentration. Tank had a sweet smile on his face as he nuzzled into the German's neck, kissing it and cooing.

Richtofen on the other hand, was completely lost to ecstasy, and a sweaty, drooling mess. His mouth hung open slightly as he pushed back against Dempsey, rolling his hips with the stronger man's thrusts. 

Suddenly Richtofen squeaked out, his expression almost panicky as he tugged his hands free from Tank's hold, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face into his chest.

"D-dempsey I-i'm-- a-aaAHH!!~"

Edward internally cringed at the sticky white fluid that soon coated his and Dempsey's chests, but his thoughts were interrupted as Tank rammed himself in once more, gripping onto the bed before arching up slightly and shaking, releasing his seed deep inside of Richtofen. Edward gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks as he dug his nails into the Marine's back, raking his skinny fingers down the muscles before slowly relaxing and whining 

Dempsey panted heavily, very carefully raising Richtofen's leg and sliding out of him before setting it back on the bed and tugging the covers over their bodies, his arm draped over the smaller man in a loving way.

Edward was in a daze, his cheeks flushed a bright red as he bathed in the afterglow, soon rolling on his side towards Tank and snuggling into his chest, his eyelids suddenly heavy as he let out a tiny yawn.

Tank glanced at him and just smiled, wrapping his arms around his thin yet muscular frame, holding him close and pressing a gentle kiss on his head before closing his eyes and smiling. 

"...I love you, Eddie~...."

But his love was already in a peaceful slumber, a smile on his face as his chest rose and fell in a slow and steady rhythm. 

With a final hum, Dempsey too, fell asleep. Now if only the two had bothered to lock the door...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support! It really means alot, and I truly appreciate you reading my story!~
> 
> There will be more to come, and please feel free to leave suggestions on what I should write next! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Edit: I'm awful sorry about this chapter! I feel like I could have done better? I did it late and was honestly just typing towards the end without really giving a second thought, I was exhausted. please tell me if I need to fix any errors or gaps!

_______

 

The bright, scorching sun began to peak over the horizon, illuminating the vast sky in beautiful mixtures of purple, pink, blue, and even orange. It was a cold day, and the harsh rain from last night hadn't helped the terrain in being any less dangerous. The stone floors that led to the outside and towards the upper and lower courtyards, were frozen over, and apparently at some time in the night, it had snowed, causing a beautiful untouched white icy blanket to cover the top and the exposed bottom parts of the castle. 

Dempsey was the first to awaken, after the night before still fresh in his mind, he stayed beside Edward's sleeping form awhile longer, holding him close and whispering sweet words of love to him while the German mumbled gibberish and smiled. Maybe Tank's words were getting through to Eddie in his dream. 

Eventually, though, Dempsey had wanted some fresh air, and quietly got dresed as to not wake his partner, and as soon as he finished putting his jacket back into place he walked out of the room and towards the upper courtyard.

He marveled at the beautiful sight, though the cold was like a slap to the face, it was worth it for such a breathtaking view. He walked to the top area near the clock tower, watching the small bits of stars that remained slowly disappear as light reached out to them.

Tank had no idea how long he had been out, and made the mistake of not leaving any note to the doctor to sign that he'd be back, he was far too caught up in the beautiful sight of the sunrise to think about any problems at the moment, or any time soon.

 

__________

 

Richtofen absolutely dreaded waking up so damn early, it made him cranky and he'd get into a big hissy fit, complaining about how doctor's needed rest in order to work properly- but sadly he was up an hour or so after Tank had gone out.

The first thing the doctor took note of was his throbbing rear, it was very painful and he learned not to sit entirely upright, do to the sharp sting that came when he did so. The second thing, was that he was an awful lot colder than he remembered....he could recall being pressed against something warm and a bit hard, but still comfortable and smooth...In fact he thought he was sleeping with a person-

And then it all hit him at once.

 

He blinked, a look of small realization on his face as he remembered everything from the night before, and why his rear was in searing pain.  
The tea, the comforting talk and hand he had lended Dempsey in his time of need- and then the sudden hot sex they had afterwards.

The thought made a shiver go up his spine, or was it from the cold?, a small blush spreading across his face as he glanced over to where the soldier should have been.  
But nobody was there.

Edward frowned, glancing around the room, maybe Dempsey went to the restroom? or maybe he was just changing somewhere...  
So Richtofen waited...and waited...

But Dempsey never appeared. Soon, an hour had gone by, and the poor doctor still sat there waiting for Dempsey to return. He grew slightly restless, fearing something had happened to the man, but then common sense kicked in and he knew Dempsey was fine. He sighed and thought about getting up to go find said Marine, but then he had an ugly thought...one he didn't like at all....

what if...

 

what if what happened with Dempsey's last night was just a one night stand?

No. No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't believe it. He refused to! Tank Dempsey, the most handsome and charming man he had ever met- the soldier who would do anything to help his country and fellow men- The....man.....that could get absolutely any woman he...wanted....the man who didn't seem like he settled for long term relationships.

With each thought, he felt a little more of his reason and hope slip away, until finally he felt his heartbreak. Realizing that Tank might not be coming back, that he might've just been used for pleasure, he began to tremble. He refused to give into the cold harsh feelings that surged forth, but he lost in the end. 

Tears welled up in his beautiful green eyes, the tip of his nose and cheeks turning a bright red as he held back from crying. Why would Dempsey do this? Was he really that insignificant to the American? He had shown Dempsey just how much he actually cared for him, how much he liked him, but it seemed Dempsey didn't care. Edward let the hot tears roll down his cheeks as he sniffled, covering his face in shame and embarrassment. He felt used. He felt dirty. He was just another person to Tank, wasn't he?

His thoughts grew more and more, only putting himself down each time before the door slowly opened.

Edward looked up quickly, tears still pouring down his cheeks as he stared at the door, waiting to see who it was.  
He was hopeful, too hopeful, maybe all the things he thought were wrong and that was Dempsey right now? He was just being silly, of course Dempsey wouldn't use him- but to his utter dismay Takeo stepped into the room instead of the Marine he had been expecting.

The doctor's hopeful expression fell, his head hanging slightly as he quickly wiped away his tears.

"vhat is it Takeo.."

The Japanese warrior seemed to study the appearance of Richtofen for a bit, silently questioning why the doctor was shirtless while it was freezing outside, but said nothing about it and got to the point. 

"The Russian has gotten food, and the crawler we have is soon to expire, Doctor. I feel it is best to have everyone awake now. We'll be in the dinning room this morning."

Edward nodded as he gave a weak smile to Takeo before waving him off.

"I vill be zhere shortly- Thank you, Takeo."

Takeo gave a respectful bow before heading out and closing the door behind him. 

Richtofen was no longer sad, but more so filled with rage at being used. How could he? After he gave him his trust and love- this was how he was repaid? His eyes narrowed as he glared at the spot Dempsey had once occupied with his body, He'd make that American pay for what he had done. Nobody fucked around with the doctor and got away with it. 

Nobody.

_______________

 

After getting dressed and getting accustom to the pain of walking due to his ass, Edward had joined up with Takeo and Nikolai, sitting in what they all considered the 'dinning hall'. It did have a large table topped with old wilted flowers and tons of silverware, so maybe at one point it actually was, none of them knew.

Not seeing Dempsey at the table either, he wondered where the foolish American had gone off, but simply huffed and focused on eating, which was surprisingly manageable to swallow. 

It was stale bread, with a side of a small can of soup for each of them. Granted it was better than anything they had for food lately, but still not as satisfying as the normal meals they once long ago enjoyed.  
Edward and Takeo took their time and ate slowly, while Nikolai didn't necessarily want to wait and be patient, and instead just practically inhaled it all. The Russian whined about how he didn't get to savor it, and began to pester Takeo for a bite of his food, in which, the Warrior replied with pulling his food away from the grabby hands of the soviet. 

The two argued and fought, yet it never held any hostility in it. It was always in a manner that seemed more like an old married couple rather than regular friends having a spat. 

Edward watched them, a small smile on his face as he let out a tiny laugh, shaking his head. The two never failed to make him smile, especially when they fought like this over the littlest things.  
His mind was just about to flip to ways of harming Dempsey without actually killing him, when a voice chimed right in.

"the hell did I miss?"

The sudden deep, smooth voice from behind made Edward jump slightly, a frown replacing his smile as he knew who that voice belonged to.

Dempsey plopped himself into the seat besides Richtofen and grabbed his stash of the food, eagerly diving in and eating as he stared at Nikolai try and grab the soup can from Takeo's grip, both squirming and spouting random curses. Even he had to admit, it was entertaining to watch. 

"give Nikolai some of your food! You are to help comrades, not allow them to starve!"

"It is not my fault you decided to swallow your food at once! Now get off of me!"

They continued to fight, ignoring Dempsey and nearing toppling off their seats, while Richtofen sat with his back as straight as an arrow, completely stiff.  
He refused to look a at Dempsey, or even acknowledge him for the time being, which, Tank took note of, though he just brushed it off as the doc not wanting to seem too relaxed.

Dempsey glanced over at Richtofen while he knew the other two were busy fighting, his eyes glazing over slightly at the thought of last night. He had a new thought, Richtofen spread out across the bed, panting and begging while Dempsey teasingly licked and rubbed him. Tank nearly choked on a piece of his bread, his cheeks darkening slightly as he forced the thoughts away. for now, at least. He scooted closer to the doctor until their legs were practically touching, his hand going to Edward's thigh and giving a small squeeze.

 

The doctor's face heated up and he squirmed around in his seat, caught off guard as he had went back to focusing on the other two fight over Takeo's bread. What was this idiot doing? He placed both hands on his lap as casually as he could and swatted Dempsey's hand away, keeping his face blank. Tank was unfortunately just as good with a blank face, and simply grabbed Richtofen's hand, lacing their fingers together. The American looked bored above the table, but below where his and Edward's hands were intertwined, he was tracing what seemed like idle letters into the doctor's hand with his thumb. 

It took Edward a bit to mentally spell out whatever Dempsey was writing, but when he did he only successfully made himself even further embarrassed. He brought his hand away from the Marines and rubbed his face, trying to hide the blush like it was just a itch, when suddenly he felt Tank's hand slide to his thighs once more, biting back a whimper as he felt Dempsey's hand trailing more in between his legs. he wanted to so badly give in and press himself against Dempsey's thick calloused fingers, but refused and bit his lip instead.  
As soon as he felt fingers brush against his crotch he jumped up, hitting the table slightly as he blurted out gibberish and ran off, his face bright red. Dammit Dempsey.

Not only was Tank surprised, but Edward's sudden outburst had caused Takeo and Nikolai to stop their bickering as well. Dempsey took it upon himself to go check on Richtofen, telling the other guys to suit up and get ready in case their crawler died before he ran off after the doctor.

 

_________________

 

Richtofen went to the clock tower and sat at the top, whimpering as he hugged himself and cried silently. Why was Dempsey doing this now? Was he trying to use Richtofen again? He grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at the wall in frustration, huffing out something softly. He just wished he could actually handle himself without being so afraid all the time.... He didn't want to be seen as a weakling, that was for sure.

"shtupid Dempsey...he vas just using me...get zhat through your head, Edward...."

"using you for what, exactly?"

Edward jumped, looking up at Tank as he walked up the stairs towards him. He panicked and started to crawl backwards, whimpers escaping him as he shook. why did he have to show up now of all the bloody times?

"Get avay from me you disgusting pig! you know exactly vhat I mean! und I do not care for any excuses!"

Tank looked slightly hurt at Edward's words, but recovered quickly, his face blank and stoney as he walked closer and shook his head. 

"Richtofen- Is this about last night? I'm sorry if I hurt you- or if I sent out the wrong message. I care about you...I wanna protect you and keep you close by me.."

"Z-zhen vhy did....you just leave aftervards like i vas just-"

Edward was cut off by the wooden area he was sitting on cracking, his eyes going wide as the wood gave way and he began to fall. He let out a loud yelp and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the harsh impact of the ground to greet him, but it never did.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see himself dangling a good ten feet or so from the ground, which wasn't exactly close for him. If he knew how to fall properly, he would be fine, but sadly he was no soldier, so the fall would harm him greatly for his somewhat clumsy self.

A tight grip on his left wrist made him look up to see what, or who, his savior was. 

His green eyes widened and he frowned, starting to wiggle as he hissed. He sought to see no reason anymore, even going as far as clawing at Dempsey's arm with his other free hand.

"Let go of mein arm!! I'm vould rather fall then allow you to save me, American filth! You are exactly as I thought you vere vhen we first met, you only care about yourself und just use people for their bodies! Ich hasse dich! I HATE YOU! You are worse than zhat bastard vhen he took all mein work!"

He panted softly after he was done, practically shaking with rage as he awaited some kind of response.

but after a few moments of silence he huffed, ready to shout out another string of spiteful things to him, but stopped short of doing so when he felt something wet drop onto his cheek, followed by another of the same.

He looked up at Dempsey confusion and annoyment in his gaze before guilt begin to slither throughout him, wrapping him up in a tight knot and choking him as his breath caught tight in his throat.

Tank was shaking, his blue eyes filled with tears and staring down at Edward with so much pain and sorrow, the doctor felt like he had just kicked a down puppy. The Marine glanced away and wiped his tears on his jacket, refusing to look weak in front of Edward, slowly pulling him back to the top and helping him into a standing position before letting his wrist go.

Edward fumbled with his vest, looking disturbed and stuck between what was right and wrong. Why should he care? Tank only used him right?...... Right...?

Then suddenly he felt the need to ask..

"D-dempsey...vhere did you go in zhe morning...? vhen I....voke up y-you...-"

"I was outside watching the sunrise...I didn't plan on being out there long, especially since it was freezing cold but...i lost track of time...and when I went back to the room, you weren't there anymore..."

Richtofen felt his heart shatter all over again, his face heating up as he covered it and began to shake. Dempsey was coming back...but he just assumed and then- 

"Eddie...is that what this whole thing was about...? you thought I just slept with you and then....?"

Edward let out a quiet sob and shook, mumbling apologies and gibberish as he hung his head.

"Edward...please..don't...don't cry okay..?"

Dempsey's voice cracked slightly and he had to swallow the lump in his throat to keep from following after Richtofen and breaking down completely. Nothing destroyed Dempsey more than watching his loved ones cry. He wrapped his arms around the german, pulling him close and hugging him, his lips pressing against his head softly.

"..It's okay. I promise. I forgive you, okay...?"

Richtofen mumbled lightly and hugged Dempsey back, still shaking as be buried his face into his chest and sobbed.

"Edward....hey...look at me...Eddie.."

The German slowly looked up at Dempsey, eyes red and puffy from his constant bawling. He felt so little and idiotic, he didn't feel worthy enough to be held by him.  
He was embarrassed and ashamed for even thinking so little of Dempsey after they shared a night like that, even seeing and hearing Dempsey say it was alright didn't help.

He listened to Dempsey, watching him closely as he waited for what he wanted to say.

"yes Dempsey?"

Tank brought his hands up and caressed Edward's face, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs before he slowly leaned forward and pressed their lips together, his eyes half lidded as he watched for Richtofen's reaction.

Saying he was surprised would be quite the understatement, but to sum it up, Edward was absolutely baffled. 

Tank still wanted him? Even after all the horrible things he said? 

More tears started to come fourth but Edward closed his eyes and kissed back, tiptoing up a bit so Dempsey didn't have to lean down so much. And all at once, Richtofen felt big again, he felt like he had just won the world's largest and best medal ever.

When Dempsey pulled back, he could've sworn Richtofen's emerald green eyes sparkled. 

"Dempsey...~"

"You're an idiot sometimes, ya know that?" Tank mumbled.

Richtofen glared at Tank, pouting at him before nuzzling his chest and pressing against him. 

"ja.. but so are you~......ah Dempsey? does zhis mean ve are..."

Edward trailed off, too shy to actually bring out the question. Which, Tank gladly answered anyway.

"Together? well i mean...I would like that. I really would. ...guess there's only one way to really know, huh?"

He pulled away from Richtofen slightly before lifting him up and pressing him against the wall, leaving kisses across his neck slowly.

The doctor squeaked and shuddered, clinging to Dempsey before arching into him and letting out a small moan of pleasure.

"a-aah.... d-dem...pseyyy..."

Tank let out a small possesive growl and let his tongue glide up the pale skin he was leaving beautiful marks on, his blue eyes wandering over Edward's flesh before he looked right at him.

"will you be mine, Eddie?"

Edward looked like he was about to cry again, and even started to sniffle, but Dempsey kissed his cheek and gave a small laugh, whispering something about him being a fluffy bunny.

"You are an idiot Dempsey....but yes..~ i vill be yours, just as you vill be mine...~"

"I'm an idiot? says the one who almost fell off a clock tower-"

 

"Dempsey?"

 

"yes, Edward?"

 

"Shut up und kiss me already."

 

"whatever you say, princess fluffy bunny~"

 

 

End.


End file.
